Mutant X Vol 1 31
(Story) (Title) | Quotation = Must... Destroy... Enemies... of America! | Speaker = Captain America | StoryTitle1 = You Say You Want a Resolution? | Writer1_1 = Howard Mackie | Penciler1_1 = Ron Lim | Inker1_1 = Andrew Pepoy | Colourist1_1 = Gina Going | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Lysa Hawkins | Synopsis1 = At the center of the Earth, a being dwells. We are warned to pray he is not awakened. At the US/Canadian border, the Canadian troops have begun crossing, starting up the American silos and scrambling their armies. The Professor, leader of the Canadian army tells the heroes they are starting World War IV if Logan doesn't come back with them immediately. Captain America goes crazy, spouting off things about destroying America's enemies and overflowing with energy. He seems to grow in size like a Hulk. The Professor knows who Cap is, a mutant who received the only American Super Soldier Serum, only to be unable to control his power. Cap makes The Professor's head explode. Logan, Jean, and Havok start running away while the Canadian Super Soldiers begin attacking Cap. He kills them all. Cap's energy release stirs the being in the Earth. . . Havok decides to turn back and help deal with Cap. Iron Giant Man attacks Cap and is almost killed until Havok steps in. The rest of the Avengers attack from another side and are obliterated. Havok and Cap continue to hurl explosive energies at each other, sending shock waves around the planet, knocking planes from the sky and exploding missiles in their silos. Most of Canada's military is wiped out. Only two teams remain at the epicenter. Jean, Logan, and his family in Jean's psionic shield, and The Six under a dome of ice. Thoughts of his son dying send Havok over the edge, killing Cap where he stands. Cap's body is later pulled into the Earth. . . As they arrive home, strategizing about the future now that they're the premiere remaining super-team, the Six encounter Dracula, who has been waiting for them, and bites Havok's neck! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** * * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** The Center of the Earth ** Somewhere near the U.S./Canadian Border ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * * Army Jets and Helicopters | Notes = * This issue continues in Mutant X Annual 2001. * A Conflicting story about the Origin(s) of Captain America comes up in this issue. It is revealed that the Cap that traveled and fought with the Six all this time is the lone survivor of the American Super Soldier program, and that their only test subject turned out to have a latent mutancy. The American's couldn't control him and he couldn't control himself or his powers which were supposed to be off all measurable scales. So what happened to the aforementioned Steve Rogers? The discrepancy is never resolved. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}